Jalabhar Quhuru Tal
Jalabhar Quhuru Tal is a Summer Islander and the current Captain of the Guard for the Dreadfort. He is six-and-thirty years old. Biography Jalabhar Quhuru Tal, commonly known as Tal, was born and raised on the exotic lands of the Summer Islands in 331AC. From a young age his father who was a leader of his own mercenary group trained Tal in the ways of a traditional Summer island warrior. He also had some of his men teach him different styles of fighting from all over the world. In 345AC, when Tal was old enough to fight in actual battles, his father began teaching him to lead his own small contingent of men. Tal adapted to using guerrilla tactics due to his small troop count. Five years later his father was killed in a battle that had no meaning but for lust of power. Seeing the mercenary groups strongest warriors facing off to assume his father’s place, Tal left and began his own mercenary group in Essos, leaving all he knew behind and taking with him his original contingent of men with him, he began a new life without limitations. In 351AC, Tal had successfully arrived in Essos and had adapted to life there. He founds the ‘Summerswords’ mercenary group. Four years down the line and they group have become renowned for their guerrilla style warfare and their successfulness in battle, as such they build a headquarters on the border of the Disputed Lands, sadly one year after that the entire group is killed in a fierce battle which saw the ‘Summerswords’ face several different mercenary groups at one time, all for the pride of a mad magister. At the close of 356AC Emile leaves the ‘Summerswords’ headquarters and the graves of his brethren behind in a drunken stupor, he wound up on a boat, bound for the North of Westeros, unbeknown to him. For half a year Tal vanishes and isn’t seen or heard of, until mid 357AC he is arrested in a village near the Dreadfort by men sworn to house Bolton. During his interrogation Tal past is discovered, seeing an opportunity Torrhen Bolton sent Tal to train the local militia of the villages around the North to better defend themselves from bandits. Four years after his mission began, Tal found himself in a village in the most northern reaches of the North when a wildling invasion occurred. Using his knowledge of guerrilla warfare, Tal successfully lead the local militia against overwhelming odds and the far superior number of wilding invaders. As a reward Tal was offered a place on Torrhen Bolton's personal guard. The year 367AC, the Captain of the Guard of the Dreadfort died of old age, as a reward for all his service, Tal was offered the role. Roose then departed for the grand council in Harrenhal, leaving Tal to make sure the guard of the Dreadfort is ready for any surprise occurrence in his absence. Timeline * 331AC: Tal is born. * 345AC: Tal begins leading his own contingent of men. * 350AC: Tals father dies. * 351AC: Tal, along with his original contingent from his fathers mercenary group, found the ‘Summerswords” mercenary group. * 355AC: Tals troupe ‘Summerswords’ grows in reknown after being successful in many battles and never abandoning a contract. Because of this they have a headquaters built on the borders of the disputed lands. * 356AC: Tal loses his entire troupe in a fierce battle between two magisters of Essos. * 357AC: Tal appears in the North. * 357AC: Tal is arrested in a village near the Dreadfort for drunkenness and rowdyness. When questioned his past was discovered and his skills were set to use. He is sentenced to train the militia in villages all over the North to better defend themselves against bandits and such. * 361AC: Tal assists the people of a small village in the north of the North repel a wilding invasion despite being outnumbered. * 361AC: Tal is given a place on Torrhen Boltons personal guard. * 367AC: The old Captain of the Guard at the Dreadfort dies of old age and so Tal is named as Captain of the Guard at the Dreadfort. Family Father: Xaro Xhondo Tal | 301AC – 350AC Mother: Unknown Category:Summer Islander Category:Deceased